Shattered Pieces
by Marcia rogerts
Summary: After the battle with Apocalypse, Brotherhood and the X-men had enough time to recover. Wanda's memories are slowly coming to surface. The memories with her father and also the ones Magneto and Pietro knew nothing about. Will she be able to regain her memories before Hellfire burns them all? Will Brotherhood and X-men be able to work together against the threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Awakenings**

Wanda hated sleeping. Or maybe it was the idea of trying to sleep that she hated. One of those.

A small cry escaped from her lips when she woke up from her nightmare. And boarding house shook a little bit.

Great. Just great! She hated not being in control. It made her feel weak. She slowly got up from her bed and made her way to bathroom. She turned on faucet and splashed as much as water she can to her face. Surprisingly, the boys had not wake up. She could hear Toad's snore and Fred was asleep with a big slice of pizza in his hand. Lance was used to shaking anyway. She was not sure about Pietro though. She went downstairs and entered kitchen. She was surprised that he was actually waiting for her.

"Here." He extended his hand and offered a mug. She took it into her hands and smelled the honey and milk. It put a little smile to her face.

"Thank you."

His face changed a little. It took a shape of guilt for several seconds-which was long for a speedster like him – and then returned to normal.

"It is the least I can do" he said with a sorrow smile. This was one of the times Wanda suspected Pietro was hiding something.

It had been 6 months since Apocalypse incident. Their father had visited them many times but after he joined X-men (which he wanted out of his way for so long) he hadn't showed up much. In times like that Wanda sensed sadness and glitter of shame behind his blue eyes. But she never understood why.

Mystique had disappeared. Again. She probably wasn't going to return until she had another plan or trick in her sleeve. Magneto was giving them Money when they needed to. After Apocalypse he was spending more time with them ye the wasn't talking much. Not with her anyway. He was talking to Pietro behind closed doors about subjects Wanda never had chance to know. She wasn't jealous though, they were definitely not making funny father and son chats which can be understood from their faces. Wanda was sure Pietro told him about nightmares she had been having.

Her nightmares were strange. A rainy day. A little girl (who she knew was herself) begging her father not to leave her, eating in the dungeon, getting electrocuted and tortured in that strange place, a man who looks like a monkey casting some sort of spell on her, a three fingered young man in a cloak, a young woman who is burning up. Her father was more of a listener than talker. He would usually make her talk and try to comfort her. He wasn't surprised about the ones about hospital. But when he heard about getting electrocuted and tortured part, his usually stoic face completely changed and after they finished talking he burst out of the boarding house. She hadn't told Pietro or him about last three though. Because the ones about that hospital were the most horrifying ones.

What a nuisance.

After she drank her milk she wished Pietro goodnight and hoped to spend rest of the night sleeping better.

At least she could hope.

After all who might know what tomorrow brings?

….

Kurt had spent all night staring at his phone. It was 6 am when he actually fell asleep and breakfast was at 7. All this for getting a phone call from Amanda. Amanda's parents didn't take Kurt's mutation very well. Everything was fine until Toad showed up. That bugging and stinking guy stole his damage inducer and the events actually led Amanda to leave Bayville with her parents. He had thought they could make their relationship work in distance. But Amanda didn't put any enough effort for it. That broke Kurt's heart more than the breakup. He hated this feeling of loneliness. Ever since he found about Mystique was her mother, he could not get rid of that feeling. He knew he wasn't really all alone. He had Rogue-his sister, he had his adopted family at home, he had X-men. There were a lot of people who didn't have that. Rogue for example, hadn't have anyone besides Mystique and couldn't touch or hug anybody. Maybe wanting more was selfish of him.

It was Rogue who had made him get out of the bed.

"You are still pouting over Amanda. Kurt didn't answer the question but seeing him staring at his phone with the corner of his eye was enough for Rogue.

"It has been six months Kurt, some relationships just don't work. Ah mean look at Kitty and Lance. Their so called "rocky and epic romance" ended and I have been comforting her for two weeks. Not everyone is as lucky as Jean and Scott you know."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her and made a funny expression.

"You know what sis? I always thought you had a crush on Scott."

"I have not…. That was a long time ago." Rogue was surprised he actually had noticed and she turned red.

"Comee on! Out of the bed! We will be late for breakfast."

"Oookay," Kurt sighed.

While they were going, they saw Magneto leaving Professor's office. He sent a cool gaze toward them. Rogue huffed and fastened her pace. It nearly made Kurt lose his balance and fall. He managed to catch Rogue anyway.

"Professor said he is going to start giving lessons tomorrow."

Rogue sighed. "Well, I suppose months of visits after Apocalypse was warm up process for that."

Magneto seemed tense though. Kurt was sure that Magneto hadn't been fighting in the office. Those times were in the past. The only thing Kurt could say they were talking about a delicate matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Preparations**

Wanda eventually got out of the bed. The rest of the night wasn't as bad as the first part of the night. She wore her red top and black pants and she looked at the mirror seeing her hair grown to pixie style. Of the first person who greeted her was…

"Good morning sweetgums. How was your night?" Toad jumped immediately as she closed her room's door.

Fred was eating crisps and Lance was eating cornflakes. "Come, sit" Lance urged her. "Here," he offered another bowl with cornflakes. She took a full spoon of it.

"Where is Pietro?"

"Uh, he had a job to do."

"What kind?"

"He is shopping sweetie-pie, Lance doesn't pay attention to anything because of his break up with Kitty- cat." Toad said almost as fast as Pietro. Wanda looked at both of them. "All right," she said taking another spoon. Lance and Toad both looked relieved. Lance finally looked other and let the cat out of the bag.

"Pietro says we should gather our stuff because we might move out soon."

"To where?" Wanda had a fine guess about where this was going. Lance lifted his eyebrow. "Where do you think?" It was Fred's turn to talk. "You don't say…"

"To Institude, yes."

"No way!"

"Yo-yo no!

The idea wasn't that bad. She could spend more time with her father this way and considering FOH agents could come into this wrecked place any moment, the idea was logical. Completely. But this was one of the moments which she felt angry towards her father and she couldn't find the resource of this anger. Maybe it was because he didn't tell her about leaving or maybe it was because he didn't talk to her after she told him about her dreams. He had constantly ignored her. She inhaled and exhaled. For a moment she thought she would break something but she didn't.

After a few seconds Lance spoke up.

"Well I don't know about you but I am not leaving."

"Hey you were the one who ditched us for that Valley girl before."

"You have joined X-men before," Wanda asked, quite surprised by this new info. She couldn't imagine Lance following every rule of the X-men."

"It was…just… one time… anyway it won't happen again."

"Suuuureeeeee" Fred said.

Thinking all the breakups Lance had with Kitty, this one may not be last long. A crow perched itself on the tree near the boarding house watching with curious eyes.

…

Pietro passed all the students. He ran upstairs to his father's office. Yes, he had an office at Xavier Institute now.

How did that happen?

"Come in, Pietro." His father's cool voice was heard before Pietro even knocked the door. Pietro opened the and eyed the room. The office was big. Not as big as Xavier's of course. But considering Magneto was their old rival, they have given him a pretty big room.

"Nice office," Pietro said.

"It was not an easy task. But we can finally settle here. How are you and your sister doing Pietro

"I haven't told Wanda and the boys we are leaving yet. I don't think Wanda will go up against it though. Since…" Pietro searched for the right words, one part of him wanted to snap his father about this, the right word was brainwashing but he could only say "…Mastermind happened she is much adaptable to you."

Even though Pietro didn't sad the word Erik Lensherr understood what he meant. When he had been released from Apocalypse's control, the first thing he had seen was his children's faces. Wanda and Pietro were looking him in a way that they have never looked for a long time. But later Pietro had given him a meaningful look.

_This isn't over._

_You know what you did._

_You are not off the hook yet._

"I just want to make sure Wanda is safe. Don't get wrong ideas. I am not your errand boy anymore."

"I know."

"Have you told the Professor about Hellfire and Wanda?"

"I informed him about Wanda's situation and Mastermind. But Hellfire and Shaw are my business alone."

"That guy experimented on Wanda. Their group or whatever that is might be still after her and you are not telling or asking help from anyone because of your pride" Pietro winced at every word.

"Pietro, I have a score to settle with Shaw before you and Wanda even born. If X-men and Charles knows about this, they will try to stop me and they won't be able to harsh enough to deal with Shaw and Hellfire. I will have them in my grasp Pietro, I will crush Shaw and make him regret daring to hurt my family."

_That is it_, thought Pietro. _You haven't changed at all dad_. Although Pietro wasn't upset at his father for trying to make the man who hurt Wanda pay, he knew his grudge also because of his guilt. He was also such a coward that he couldn't face the truth.

"What about Wanda's memories? Will the professor restore them?"

"No! Not instantly. According to Charles with what has been done to Wanda, it will be better for her to remember things slowly. It might be too much for her if all those memories come at one moment?"

_What has been done to Wanda_ thought Pietro _You mean what you did to her._

"What we must do is to make sure Wanda is safe and not leaving her alone while she recovers."

"I can convince her to come. But I am not making promises for the others. What makes you think X-Geeks will welcome us with open arms?"

Magneto raised his finger when Pietro said the word "X-Geeks"

"You won't call them that when you come here. I have taken insurance from Charles that you will be welcome here. I also told him about Wanda's nightmares. It is better if she gets treated by Charles."

Pietro got out of the office. For Wanda's health and safety, he could put up with the X-Gee… Men.

Now it was time to put the plan into action.

…..

Kurt was proud of himself, in each exercise he had been able to teleport more and sword exercises with Logan was giving its fruits. Once he mastered at using his swords with two hands, he was going to try using it with his tail.

"You are getting better, elf."

"Wish I could say the same Herr Logan but you are getting slower every time."

Logan smirked he was proud of his student talking back to him but he wasn't going to let him show off too much. So he prepared for a fast attack to take him down with single blow. As they almost attacked each other a scream was heard.

"_Jean!"_

Logan and Kurt immediately got out of the GYM and went to Danger Room.

"What is going on, Chuck?" Logan turned his face to Xavier. Professor X's eyes were on Jean and he answered "I am not sure."

Kurt was studying Professor's face. His grim expression was like he knew what was going on but he wasn't going to tell them. What could cause the secret panic in his eyes?

He whispered Tabitha who was near him. "Tabitha, what happened?"

"We were exercising, Rogue launched at her but she didn't go hard on her then she tried to lift Rogue telepathically, she lost conscious."

"You hit her too hard," Scott accused Rogue. Rogue was stupefied by this accusation.

"Ah- Ah didn't mean to…"

"It wasn't her fault," Bobby cut her off. "This was something else, before she fainted her eyes were black."

He looked at Kurt. None of the student's questions were answered. As Hank came, Jean got carried to Medical Bay. Ororo, Hank, Professor, Logan even Magneto went there and none of them made an eye contact with the students.

"There is something going on here, something bad" whispered Bobby.

"They didn't even say what was wrong with her" Rogue whispered back.

"I am sure Professor will keep everything under control."

"Dude" said Bobby "Everything is _getting out_ of control. Jean is sick, Scott is about to lose his mind over it, Magneto literally became our teacher and Brotherhood is gonna come live with us."

On the other Kurt was thinking that Magneto being their teacher and Brotherhood might be the least of their problems.

"Brotherhood is not that bad," said Kurt. He remembered how Wanda helped him when her mother was a statue. Wanda had come across his mind several times after that. Despite the fact that Agatha's help didn't work because Rogue had pushed Mystique off the cliff, he had thought about thanking her. But he was busy with being angry with Rogue. Then Apocalypse happened. And after the defeat of Apocalypse, at the party he could have done it. But seeing her with her father whom she had tried to kill before and who sort of kidnapped her and restrained her was shocking and he didn't want to interrupt.

He wondered how she forgave her father so easily.

"No, they are just messy and they smell bad" said Tabitha then she touched her chin "well except of Wanda."

"Wanda isn't an angel either, I heard how she wiped the floor with you at the mall" said Bobby turning towards Kurt. Kurt remembered the day they were actually thinking they would beat Brotherhood without breaking a sweat. Funny.

"She isn't that bad, she just has anger issues. She is like Rogue actually," said Tabitha.

Kurt knew of anger issues. Mostly from her mother. It was a question repeating at his mind constantly. _Why was her mother so full of anger? _Suddenly he wondered with Magneto and Brotherhood being at Institute what would her next game be? Would she give up all that? If she did, could he forgive his mother like Wanda did?


	3. Chapter 3

Arrival

There wasn't much to do at Boarding House. Wanda couldn't understand how Brotherhood boys hadn't died of boredom before she arrived. Then she wondered what this thought was about Before she arrived? Where was she before? Wasn't she always with Brotherhood? She tried to remember but it only resulted in a headache. It was like the headache was trying to prevent her from remembering. This time she tried to fight it. A vision of a monkey man and a girl eating at the dungeon came into her mind again. She stopped fighting with the headache when ampule and the wardrobe got crashed.

She opened her eyes and exhaled. This time there wasn't much harm. Considering she caused a rail accident last time. Maybe headaches were weakening. Still, she searched for an aspirin. When she realized there was none, she went to market.

Wanda arrived at the market. She looked at shelves and picked a packet of aspirin. She had also planned to buy a notebook to write or draw about her nightmares-dreams. She had heard from somewhere that the more you write about them the more you remember your dreams. Perhaps she should have asked boys if they needed anything. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"If I had that much money, I would buy more medical supplies. These are troubled times."

It was the voice of a black-skinned young man. Wanda looked at him and remembered that he was X-man. Or at least he used to be. Who would leave their good aunt and family to join Morlocks anyway? Wanda listened to his warning anyway. There weren't many medical supplies at Boarding House, at least she could spend money to buy something useful.

Porcupine boy headed to cash-point. Wanda noticed he had a bag of food in his hand. Underground must have been crowded. While he was at the cashpoint, he searched his pockets and apparently couldn't find enough money.

"Here," said Wanda paying the rest of the money. Porcupine boy tried to stop her but the answer he got was "It is fine."

They got out of the market.

"Thanks. You are… Magneto's daughter, right?"

This made Wanda scowl. "Wanda."

"Evan."

"When I last saw you on the news you looked a bit different, Evan."

Suddenly his size doubled and his thorns were exposed. It only lasted for five seconds though it was enough for some little to scream and run.

"I can only suppress it for short periods. Like times I go to store. The last time I went to a store with my thorns, bad things happened." He looked at his surroundings as if to check there was any danger. "Be careful. Last night, some FOH agents searched the underground. Boarding House might be the next target.

"Thanks, I inform the others." She offered some of the medical supplies. Evan didn't accept them at first. But when Wanda insisted with a serious expression at her face (almost threatening) it was hard to refuse.

"Thanks, say hi to Pietro for me."

When she responded with a simple nod, she saw a blond man staring at her. He had a "D" on his t-shirt. Then he whispered things to the other men who were with him. She ignored their stare and headed to the bookshop. Maybe she could find a notebook with red leather.

She heard footsteps from her back. Several people. More than one, that was for sure. She couldn't help but panic. Pietro had told her about FOH agents. She didn't want to be locked up in any kind of facility or getting experimented or being thrown in front of sentinels.

_Calm down Wanda_ she told herself. Those boys aren't FOH. They were just a bunch of stupid kids.

"You are one of them, aren't you?" said the blond. Three people gathered around her.

Wanda remembered him. She hadn't met him until this time. His name was Duncan. And from what Lance told her, he was an anti-mutant douchebag.

The street was…. but there were people at the end of the road. She could still attract attention if she does something. She wasn't sure the cops would care about her safety if they see her powers.

Her voice came out more controlled than she thought it would be.

"One of whom? If you are looking for one of your cheer-leaders then you need to look elsewhere."

"Oh, a sharp tongue you have. You are certainly one of them."

Since she hadn't gone to High school, he couldn't know who she was. He probably didn't even realize she was a Brotherhood member. Duncan continued:

"You know; I think I know you from somewhere. Oh, that is right from the news. Rail accident. Maybe you were one of those who caused it."

Great. The news. She forgot about them. This guy was getting on her nerves. She needed to go before losing control. She pushed one of Duncan's friends. He fell on to the floor but slowly got up. Meanwhile, the other one pulled Wanda to the corner again. She pushed his hand out on her arm. That move only made her angrier. Some street lights flickered and lamps shook. That seemed to amuse Duncan.

"Moving objects and flickering lights? You almost remind me of my ex-girlfriend."

When Duncan's hand reached for her face and touched her cheek, this was the last straw_. I am going to blast you out of this galaxy_ Wanda thought. She grabbed his wrist and said, "I break that hand of yours." Before she could hex him a female voice was heard.

"Leave her alone you creeps!" Rogue grabbed one of the guys and cleared Wanda's way. At the very moment, one old woman came with two cops and said: "Officer, these holigoons were harassing these two girls."

"What," Duncan exclaimed "You don't understand they are…"

"Young men, you are coming with us…"

"But…"

"Let's go," said Rogue taking Wanda's arm and dragging her to book store. Wanda managed to look at the woman say thank you. The old woman smiled. Rogue pulled Wanda to the corner of the bookstore where nobody can see them. Suddenly, the old woman appeared in front of them. Wanda looked at the woman with a shocked expression on her face. Rogue smiled.

"You are welcome. Just give me a sec." The old woman gazed at her left hand and played with her watch. Suddenly the old woman turned into a young man.

"Kurt, did they take them?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah, but they are probably not going to hold them for long." Kurt took small steps towards Wanda. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I was gonna blast him, maybe I should of."

"No, you did the right thing. If you had done something else, they would throw blame to you and you would be the one who had been taken."

"This is the third time in a week, the police takes them and then just lets them go." Huffed Rogue."

As if he was trying to take Wanda's stress, Kurt tried to change the subject. "I heard you guys are coming tomorrow."

Wanda looked at him. She lifted one of her eyebrows.

"Tomorrow?"

Kurt and Rogue gazed at each other. She hadn't known and Kurt gave it away. There was no use hiding it now.

"Tomorrow" continued Rogue. "Magneto and Professor had been planning it for days."

"I don't understand why he would want us at the Institute" Wanda blurted out. She didn't want to sound rude. Kurt, however, wasn't affected by the harsh statement.

"There have been rumors about FOH that they are going to run Mutant registration act. Your father and Professor want everyone to be together" said he.

That was why Pietro kept disappearing all the time. _Lance and Toad told me today but they were planning it for a while_ she thought herself.

"I am sorry" Wanda turned to Kurt and Rogue who was pouting at her after her last statement. "It is just annoying that I am the last person who gets the news." Kurt smiled and Rogue's face softened. Wanda's phone ringed. It was Pietro. Speaking of the devil.

"Hello, Pietro."

"Wanda, is Lance with you? Toad said he was heading town."

No, I am the one who headed town and I haven't seen Lance."

Pietro's voice was stressful, probably it was true that they were going to leave Boarding House tomorrow. Wanda asked in a fake and sweet manner. Pietro realized the sudden change in her voice. This meant trouble. "Wanda, listen."

"How could you not tell me" Wanda whispered.

"Wanda…."

"You and dad always making decisions and doing things behind my back."

"Wanda, listen. It is serious. This town is getting dangerous and we must take precautions. I just want to keep you and boys safe." He had Wanda there. She knew her brother cared for her and boys but he never showed it.

"Oh, Pietro;" said Wanda surprised by her brother's show of affection.

"And I have packed your stuff if you don't come take all of them to Institute myself and I will give your nightgown to Toad."

Emotional Quicksilver. Like she would see that day. "You. Won' .That." said Wanda hissing each word. "I will come but this isn't over," she ended the call.

She returned to the place where Rogue and Kurt were after and she ended the call.

"So it is true?" asked Rogue

"It is true Wanda" confirmed. She hated being the last one learning everything.

"You know maybe I should teleport you home," Kurt said. Rogue looked at him as if her eyes were saying Hey what about me. Even though they were going to Xavier Institute soon Wanda thought she still had a reputation. She didn't want them to think she was afraid of a bunch of idiot boys.

"No, I can walk to Boarding House."

"Are you sure what if Duncan and others are out?"

"Then I'll hex them this time."

This answer didn't seemed to make Kurt any better.

"I'll live, " added Wanda. She tried to smile at them to reassure them. "I should get going."

...

Nothing happened when she was on her way to Boarding House and the house was almost quiet. She expected Toad to jump from somewhere, but surprisingly he hadn't. The house was uncharacteristically quiet. "Pietro" Wanda called out.

She couldn't believe the next person she called out was...

"Toad!"

A sudden wind brushed her hair.

"Hey sis, is Lance with you?"

"I told you I haven't seen him. Where is everybody?"

"Toad and Fred are on their way to Institute. Come on, I packed your stuff."

"What is the rush? Is it because of FOH?"

"How do you know that," her brother asked quickly. Wanda tried not to smile and answered with a serious and cool tone.

"Since you and dad keep everything from me, I had to find my own resources."

Pietro snickered. "Yeah right."

Wanda resisted the urge to slap him.

"How did you convinced Fred and Toad?"

"Don't underestimate my manipulation skills, sis. The promise of free food as much as he can be enough for Fred. As for Toad, I just told him you were coming."

"Fine," Wanda huffed with defeat. "Let's go."

Suddenly a small red light appeared on her coat and with her coat being red it was almost unrecognizable. Before she could eve react Pietro shoved her aside. "Watch it!"

Suddenly they were under ladders.

"Pietro!" Wanda looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Aagh... is just my shoulder," said Pietro.

Another red light appeared. Before they could shot them, Wanda aimed her hex bolt to the direction of the red streak. One was hit ut there was more.

"We are surrounded," Wanda said. She let blue lights tickle her fingers.

"Hold on to me," Pietro said, "I can get us out here."

"With a wound on your shoulder, you can't carry me, I slow you down. Go, I keep them occupied."

"No," Pietro said with a determined expression on his face. "I won't leave you again."

_Again? _Wanda asked herself. Pietro held her up and ran. He lost his balance when another bullet found his leg.

"This bullet was made only for you, Maximoff. And there is another one coming."

The familiar voice brought a chill to Wanda's spine. She threw another hex bolt and carried Pietro under the ladder.

"I am sorry," Pietro whispered with pain in his voice.

"Hang on," said Wanda. "We will get out of here."

The familiar voice talked again. "Come on sweetheart, is this the best you can do?"

As soon as she heard the word sweetheart, she understood it was **that Douchebag**. Wanda prepared another hex bolt. This time much bigger and stronger. She sent it to where Duncan's voice came from and hoped that it would his mouth. Duncan's eyes widened when he saw the bolt. He couldn't dodge it and fell to the floor.

She kept her guard on. Then their attacker threw something like a little ball at them. Wanda sent it away before it could do any harm. But while she was throwing it away she hadn't noticed another came. The little ball opened and released gas. The gas reached her lung, Wanda knew she was about to faint.

"I am sorry," Wanda tried to say Pietro but everything turned to black.

...

_In her dream, she was skateboarding. She saw some sort of base in the snow. She knew she was supposed to get there. But her plans turned upside down when a flying metal sphere showed up._

Wanda opened her eyes, for a moment she expected her hands to be bound. Instead, she was in a much comfortable bed than Boarding House with a soft pillow under her head. Panicked,she quickly got up and looked at her surroundings.

"Easy," said her father. She instinctively yanked away from him. "Noone is going to hurt you, Wanda" her father tried to calm her down.

_Come on Wanda _she said to herself. _Inhale, exhale._

"Where is Pietro?"

"He is fine, turns out the bullet was poisonous but it was nothing couldn't handle, he is getting stitches," said Master of Magnetism with reassuring voice.

"How did I get here?" Wanda asked with curiosity.

"Kurt Wagner and Rogue informed us about your encounter with Duncan Matthews. I went to Boarding House to make sure you and Pietro arrived here safely."

"Thank you," said Wanda with a low voice "but what did you do to them?"

"Many things can fuel a mutant's power. Anger. Fear. When I saw you and Pietro lying there I had both. None of them are dead. But they aren't in good shape eighter. I'll go to Hank and tell him you woke up."

"Wait, dad!"

Wanda rarely called him "dad". After getting separated from Maximoffs, she hadn't warmed up to him. This was a result of Mastermind. As much as he knew all that was fake, he wasn't willing to lose it just yet.

"Something has happened to me," Wanda continued. "It was just a suspicion at first but now I am sure. My memories had been altered. They are all coming in pieces."

Magneto looked her in the eye.

"Dreams again, what do you remember?"

"Not a dream, a Deja vu.," Wanda corrected. " I was following someone and I arrived a snowy- sphere like base. Then a flying ball showed up and knocked me out with gas. Whatever happened to, it happened right afterward."

Magneto didn't look at her, tried to hide his shock. She was getting closer, so close.

"I'll leave you to your rest."

"You don't believe me?"

"I believe you but you need to rest."

"I am not sick, I was attacked. I want to see Pietro."

Magneto and Wanda went downstairs to Hank's medical bay. For a moment, Wanda was glad they didn't put her there, she hated places like hospitals. Lance was still nowhere to be found. Toad told her how good it was to see her alive uttering one of the cheesy nicknames he gave it to her. She ignored him and ran to Pietro's side. She hugged him much to his surprise. Pietro and Magneto exchanged a look. Then, Jean and Scott came. Jean told her she was her new roommate. Wanda noticed she looked paler and wearier than her usual self. Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty arrived. Kitty had made them a welcome to a group meal. It was a sausage with weird spices in it. Rogue looked at Wanda shaking her head to both sides, warning her not to eat. Kurt offered wellbeings. Wanda was glad that he didn't bring up if she had let him come with her all, these things could be avoided. Bobby and Scott started a contest for finding an insult that fits Duncan starting with the letter "D".

Douchebag

Dumbass

Dollaphead

In the end, they voted that "Dickhead" was the best. Wanda guessed that Jean was the Dickhead's ex-girlfriend. This day was the beginning of a new dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**HIDDEN **

She couldn't draw as realistic as she wanted to be. Still, her sketches were really nice. There were simple charcoal drawings like Pietro's, her father's, Brotherhood's. But she was adding colors to sketches of her dreams. The sketch of a monkey man, a metal base covered in snow, a girl on fire. A girl on fire was easily her favorite. She drew the flames surrounding her like a phoenix.

"You are good at this," said her redhead roommate, she had charcoal drawings in her hands. Wanda had tailed Jean all day. Jean was signed with the duty of helping Wanda socialize. She had insisted Wanda should eat breakfast with the rest of them, made Wanda join small group talks, spent the day showing her around and made sure Wanda get used to routines of Institute. She had even ditched Scott for it. The girl was surprisingly more energetic when she was helping someone. Lance already knew the place so he did not need anybody. Pietro was signed to Scott (auch). Toad was signed to Kurt (poor guy). Fred was only curious about where the kitchen was.

Jean looked at Wanda who was concentrated on her painting.

"Can I look," Jean asked kindly.

Wanda thought about it. Hesitantly she gave the picture. If she had asked to look at other pictures of her dreams she wouldn't let it. They were much more depressing. Jean studied the painting like a scientist. Her fingers trailed through flames around the girl. She looked astonished. 

"It is beautiful," Jean said. Then her eyes turned to black and her hair started to blow, it was like a sudden wind surrounded her. The ampule cracked, the notebook fell to the floor. 

"Jean, stop" Wanda shouted. Not knowing what to do, she sent a hex blot at her. Black-eyed Jean caught the hex bolt and extinguished it like a child blowing out a candle from her birthday cake. 

"You are no match for me Wanda," said the smirking stranger who looked like Jean. Noises heard from the door. But even though it wasn't locked, the door wouldn't open. Wanda decided to try something else. She let her magic surround Jean, tried to contain the energy around her as much as possible. She felt like she did that trick before. Missing pieces came into her mind again.

_Wanda release my powers you don't what you are doing!_

_Blown up sentinel, explosion, falling, getting saved by…_

"Hey, hey! It's okay. Wanda open your eyes!"

Wanda let a breath out and opened her eyes.

"Easy," Kurt said "Are you okay?"

Wanda looked around. Jean was lying on the floor; she had managed to knock her unconscious. Scott was also there. He was on Jean's side. 

"What happened," he asked.

Trying to get out of her shocked state, Wanda swallowed. 

"I… my sketch… it triggered her."

Kurt took the notebook from the floor but he was looking at the wrong page. "Your father's base triggered Jean?" Kurt asked. Wanda's heart skipped a beat.

_Your father's base_

He had said _Your father's base._

Wanda rushed near him to see which page he was looking at. The snowy base. Wanda felt sick. She knew what that meant. _It was her father who messed with her head. _She didn't want to explode in front of everyone like Jean just did. But the voices echoed in her head.

_So you are not angry at your father anymore_

_They really did a number on your head_

After a long pause, she answered Kurt's question. "No, it was the girl with Phoenix sketch. I need some air."

With quick paces, Wanda got out of the room. Kurt tried to stop her from going, to reach her shoulder and seeing Scarlet Witch in this state made Kurt forget about teleporting after her. He watched Wanda leave while Scott's eyes never leaving her sketch.

…..

While she was making her way to ladders, she saw Magneto and Xavier. She gave Xavier a cold look and pushed her father out of her way with her shoulder.

She ran to the forest. She ran so fast that when she stopped she was out of her breath. For a moment, she feared that she was being followed. She threw a hex bolt behind her and cut the tree behind her to half.

"That is not a nice way to greet an old friend."

Blue skinned and red-haired woman appeared in front of her. 

"Mystique," Wanda whispered. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"Simple truth. I am here because you owe me, Wanda."

"Owe you, for what," said Wanda. "for betraying us for Apocalypse, for making Rogue absorb our powers or for nearly dooming the world?"

"I gave you your freedom, home, and friends." She was surprisingly calm as if she was sweetly soothing a child. 

"My father gave me a home and friends." Wanda corrected her uncertainly.

"You are still thinking that. You should have remembered by now. Maybe it is because you don't want to remember. Otherwise, a powerful mutant such as yourself wouldn't be affected by a mere illusionist." 

Before Wanda could snap at her Kurt's voice was heard.

"Why are you here for, _mother_?"

Wanda was surprised the way Kurt had said, mother. He had hissed the word with almost disgust. 

"I came to make an offer to Wanda. If you want to find out the truth you need to do something for me. If your answer is yes, meet me at Bayville Park at midnight." She turned to raven and flew away. 

….

"Don't go. This won't end well. Trusting Mystique never ends well," Kurt said.

Wanda was considering her options. Her father had messed up with her head. And she wasn't going to hell him that she knew what he did to her. Professor wouldn't her. He had to be in knowing. Magneto and he might have been agreed to this. Jean could be able to bring her memories back but she had her problems. And after what happened earlier, she wasn't sure she wanted her in her head. 

"My mother only cares about her gains, whatever she wants you to do can't be good," Kurt said.

"She is looking for someone to do her dirty work. After Magneto and you guys came here, she is left with no one to boss around," Rogue said. Wanda could feel the girl's anger, she didn't blame her.

"She is the only one who would tell me" Wanda murmured.

"Tell you what," asked Rogue.

"Or maybe she isn't" Wanda murmured again. She looked at Kurt. He was there that day. He was with Toad. Uggh. The picture of kissing Toad came to her mind. Agony. Wish she could forget _that. _

"What is going on?" Asked Rogue_._

"You were there. That is how you know. Toad and you came to get me out. You have to tell me everything. You have to tell me everything that happened," said Wanda. Finally, she had found a loose end. She would do anything to get rid of flashbacks, nightmares, visions. And Kurt was one of the most honest X-men. Surely, he could tell her. 

"I don't understand. You were there. You don't remember anything?" Kurt was trying to understand the situation.

"No. No, I don't," Wanda desperately said.

"I am not sure it is my place," Kurt directly talked to Rogue.

"There is some _brainwashing_ stuff going on here," Rogue said hissing the word _brainwashing_. "Thanks to Mystique I know what that feels like."

Wanda wanted to hear details of that. Pietro had told her what Mystique has done to Rogue but only superficially. Yet, she couldn't risk changing the subject.

"Tell me."

"I was visiting one of my friend's families," Kurt started. Kurt thought Wanda didn't need to hear about Amanda. 

"His ex-girlfriend, he means." Said Rogue.

"Then Toad suddenly jumped to the house and stole my inducer. After a while, he said he will give it back but he needed my help first. We have gone to ski-resort and I teleported Toad and me to your father's base. You were on a metal chair, your hands were bound and Mastermind was in front of you." As he told the story in his perspective, he was ashamed that he thought about not telling her. He silently thanked Rogue for making him tell her. It was bad enough that he let Rogue down about Mystique issue, he was relieved that he told Wanda the truth. At least, he saved Wanda from his mother's clutches.

"Who is Mastermind?" Wanda asked no one in particular.

"He is an illusionist. Short, ugly." Kurt answered.

"I think I know" detailed drawing of hers came to her mind. Pieces were slowly coming together.

Somebody knocked on the door and came in without waiting for a response. Of course, that was Pietro. "There you are sis, I have been looking everywhere for you. Our father and bald guy want to see you." Getting hit by a bullet hadn't changed his impatient behavior, his injuries healed quickly and his cockiness returned soon after. After what happened with Duncan Matthews and FOH, she couldn't get angry at Pietro even when she guessed he had a hand in this.

"I will be there in a minute," said Wanda. Pietro had expected her to come with him right away yet he closed the door.

Wanda looked at Rogue and Kurt. "Don't tell anyone you have told me about these things."

"Sugar, the Professor is a telepath" Rogue reminded.

"Yeah but he does not invade anyone's privacy. If it is really what you want we will try. Just promise us you won't meet Mystique" Kurt said.

Wanda thought about it. There was nothing she could gain from her anymore. Kurt had told her what she needed to know. She decided she can't trust Mystique after all the things happened with Apocalypse. That story almost ended with the end of the world. It was certain her father did this to her. But why? She decided to wait it out no matter how angry she felt.

"I promise," she said to Kurt. 

…

"I am sorry, Erik" Xavier said. "I thought it would be good for both of them. Wanda needed to break out of her shell and I thought to help her could blow off Jean's steam." 

"It happened in the wrong way," said Wolverine in his usual sarcastic tone. Erik and Xavier gave him an eerily look. 

"They are like chemicals which react to each other. Look at this" Erik extended Wanda's painting to Xavier. He took it curiously and examined it.

"This is Jean and her alter ego." 

"Since when your daughter is a prophet?" Wolverine asked.

"Since never" answered the Master of Magnetism. "I don't know how she could predict the other persona of Jean. Both of their powers are raw and unstable Charles. Together they might not only cause damage but might make themselves target. I suggest we should keep the girls separated." 

Professor considered this putting a finger on his chin. The door knocked. Pietro opened the door without waiting for an answer again.

"Kid, you need to wait for an answer before opening the door," said Logan to Pietro. 

"Right, sorry," said Pietro. For a moment, Wanda thought he was as agitated as she was. 

"It is okay, Wanda, Pietro" the Professor urged them to sit pointing two chairs. Wanda gave her father a cold look. This didn't go unnoticed by the Master of Magnetism. 

Suddenly Wanda felt she made a mistake. She couldn't let him know that she knew what he did. She tried to calm herself down and focused only on Canadian Man and the Professor.

"Wanda, I am sorry for what you experienced tonight, truly. We should have informed you about Jean's fragile situation. I understand if you…"

"Maybe you should inform Jean about Jean's situation" Wanda cut the Professor off. Her remark caught everyone in the room off guard. Everyone exchanged surprised looks.

"Wanda we were thinking about moving you to another room" Magneto started but his daughter didn't let him finish.

"No, I am not abandoning Jean because of what happened tonight. Like she is some kind of monster that everybody needs to stay away from." 

Pietro gazed down the floor in shame. Magneto lifted one of his eyebrows. Wolverine kept his coolness. Xavier took the opportunity to try to get in Wanda's head.

"Wanda, listen to reason, you can't get enough sleep even when you sleep alone. In this situation, it would be best for both of you."

"I can decide what is best for me myself, father. I see nightmares no matter where I sleep or when I sleep. Thank you very much. Now, if you excuse me…"

The door closed with a thud. Wanda made her way to her and Jean's room. She had felt a pressure on her head. She didn't know if it was because of her anger or Professor attempted to get in her mind. She feared that if he tells Magneto that she knew what he did to her, her father might brainwasher her again. _Get these thoughts out of your head, Wanda _she told herself. Then she saw jean sitting on her bed. Ororo was trying to comfort her as best as she could. Jean had tears on her eyes and was still shaking because of the last event. The door was open but she awkwardly knocked it anyway. She tried to look relaxed.

"I know after I knocked you out it is a weird thing to ask but can I still stay here?"

"Of course," Jean smiled ". After everything that happened, I thought you might wanna…"

"Nonsense," said Wanda "You should see the stuff I break when these things get out of control". She showed blue sparks coming from her fingertips. She remembered how she caused the train accident. Those people in there could have died. She shivered at the thought. Ororo looked at two girls maternally. Her compassionate eyes made Wanda wonder what was having a mother like. 

"If you girls have any trouble, you can wake me anytime," said Ororo. She put her hand on Wanda's shoulder before leaving the room. "Good night."

"Good night Ororo" said Jean.

…

"She knows, Charles. She was always terrible at hiding her emotions" said Master of Magnetism while playing with small metal balls with his power. His voice was still calm and collected. But his hand gestures were giving away his agitation.

"Erik you know where this is going to, her memories are slowly coming back. She can understand what you did to her by using logic. You need to tell her what you did and why you did it. If she finds out before you talk to her, you will live the same things all over again." 

"Is this what you did Charles," Magneto raised his voice "It doesn't seem like it when I look at Jean's situation. You are trying everything to avoid informing Jean about her second persona. Because you are afraid that once she finds out, she will hate you for putting a mental block on her. And when Wanda finds out what I did, she will hate me too. Even more than before."

Wolverine snorted at that. "This all could have been avoided if you visited her after you dropped her to that damned Institution."

Magneto sent him a deadly glare. Logan, however, wasn't taken back by it. Sensing the tension between them, Xavier spoke up. 

"What happened to Wanda was not only Erik's fault but it is also mine. I couldn't comprehend Shaw was secretly running the Institution. And Wanda…"

"…was too proud to tell she has been tortured and ask for help just her father" Wolverine concluded. "But someone who used to be Black King of the Hellfire Club could have figured it out if he had made regular visits."

Erik Lensherr sighed.

"What do you want me to say? That I abandoned her as a child, that I didn't even bother to ask her what happened to her when she got out of there, or maybe that I wouldn't have to get her out if Mystique hadn't set her free. That I have failed as a father?" Erik put his fingers to his temples. Logan was still distrustful towards Magneto. But this statement which nearly came as a sob made him feel pity towards the man. 

"Logan, would you give us the room, please? Logan gave him a nod and left the room without refusal.

"Erik, we both failed as parents. The last thing we can do now is to make amends for our mistakes. Magneto thought a few seconds to understand what he meant. For a moment he thought he was referring to Jean but he wasn't.

"Oh yes, David Haller. I have heard what happened to the boy. You know it wasn't your fault that Moira lied to the boy, Charles."

"Nevertheless, I have missed out so many things in his life and I regret it, just like you regret because you weren't there for Wanda and Pietro. If you want to make amends with Wanda, you have to show her you are genuine."

Erik Lensherr sighed again. This was not going to be easy for him.

…

Blond-haired woman walked through the halls of grant mansion which was decorated with Victorian Era stuff. She entered the room gracefully. 

"You asked for me," she said with her usual sweet tempting manner. The man wasn't in the mood for that, however. 

"I understand you have felt something tonight," the man said. 

"A powerful being. Its energy was nothing like I have ever felt before. The Phoenix is in Xavier's school for sure.

"But we still don't know who has it," said Shaw in an impatient manner. "I shouldn't have let Wanda Maximoff escape. All the powers she has, it still a possibility that she is the one who has Phoenix inside her."

Emma considered this and shook her head to two sides. "Considering violent behavior s of hers, if she had the Phoenix I would have come out by now. Still, if you want to make sure…" she looked at the door and let the young man in.

"… we can send someone to investigate."

"My Emma," Shaw said delightfully. "You are certainly full of surprises. So David, are you ready to visit your dad?" 

"It is Lucas" he corrected. "I will need David only for fooling my dad to let me in his freak house."

"Do you understand what are we looking for Lucas?"

"Yes."

"And if Emma helps you bring back this other personality of yours, will you be able to hide the reason you go there from your dad?"

"With Emma's help, I will be able to switch personalities whenever I want. Only this time, I will be the dominant one. As long as I stay as David, I will be able to hide the other's mind. He won't realize a thing."

"Perfect," Shaw clapped his hands. "Keep an eye on these two." He extended two photographs. One of them belonged to Jean and the other belonged to Wanda. "And whoever has Phoenix bring her to me."


End file.
